


How the Hungry Caterpillar Stole Christmas

by Dr_Burns



Series: Tea Party 9000 [2]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: "Holiday Special" "LGBTQ", F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Burns/pseuds/Dr_Burns
Summary: Meg and Connie’s relationship hits the rocks when Connie sees Meg’s true(-ly naughty) colors, and fears she might of picked up some of those bad habits from her father, Peter.





	How the Hungry Caterpillar Stole Christmas

“HOW THE HUNGRY CATERPILLAR STOLE CHRISTMAS”

 

By: Dr. Burns

 

SYNOPSIS:

 

 

 

ACT 1

 

EXT. FRONT MALL BUILDING

 

CUE SCENE INTRO:

 

\---TODO: WRITE SCRIPT---

 

CUT AND GO TO BREAK:

 

ACT 2

 

CUT AND GO TO BREAK:

 

ACT 3

 

 

CUT:


End file.
